


Evening at the Detective Agency

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: BSD - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Dazai's smile, F/M, I need help XD, That couch again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Dazai and OC having the office all to themselves in a quiet evening.Confessions were made and lots of lovey-dovey moments happened.





	Evening at the Detective Agency

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying to write something with BSD characters. Honestly, this is my second ultimate favourite anime after Yu Yu Hakusho.  
> It's such a masterpiece <3.  
> Hope you enjoy reading about your local suicide maniac who we all love and cherish.

“My love, would you mind joining me on this fine day for a splendid date and afterward, a double suicide, as a grand ending of our love story?” Dazai declared as poetically as possible to the woman in front of him, who was furiously typing on her laptop.

The Detective Agency was very busy on that day and all the staff was assigned to write reports about the latest big mission that they had.

The woman whom Dazai was struggling to seduce was not an Ability user, she was a regular employee in the office. She had been working there for a few months, but with her quick learning pace and pleasant attitude, she managed to gain everyone’s appreciation, especially the long dark brown-haired man’s.

At first, he thought that she looked very good and wasted no time to flirt with her. She didn’t know how to react, but luckily Kunikida was there, in the office, to knock some sense back into Dazai’s head.

Then, he proceeded to greet her again and would sometimes join her for lunch. He learned that she was not only a pretty face to him but also a genuine and kind person, someone who would make him feel better by just smiling at him. That was rich coming from Dazai.

“Dazai, I’m sorry but I’m very focused on writing this report.” She tried to brush him away. In reality, her heart had already started beating faster than usual and her cheeks were turning red whenever Dazai would even smile at her. For her, it was love at first sight. And she hadn’t stopped loving him since then. She accepted his dark past and his suicidal thoughts, seeing right through him when he had bad days.

She didn’t know exactly what had caused that man so much pain, but she wanted to be at least a shoulder to cry on for him, even if it meant staying a friend forever.

“But my lovely lady, why not try freeing ourselves from this cruel world that keeps us in this small office? Why don’t we run away?” he continued in the same theatrical way to converse with her as he sat on the desk where she was working at. He let one arm hang on the laptop that she was typing on and leaned in to have a closer look at her.

The office was empty, conveniently empty.

“Dazai.” she said looking at him as he winked at her. She quickly turned her eyes back at the screen.

“Give me 30 minutes and then we can go out.” She mumbled continuing to type.

Dazai blinked a few times before bursting into a colourful laugh.

“Alright, my dear, 30 minutes it is then! I’ll wait for you on the couch.” He said as he let out a sigh. He took one glance at her features. The sun was slowly setting down and the rays were protruding through the windows. They beautifully highlighted her face and Dazai couldn’t help but smile as he admired the girl that he had a crush on.

Dazai would never admit that he liked her, a lot in fact. He was afraid to lose someone dear again, so concealing his feelings felt like the best thing to do.

He dragged his body to the couch next to her desk. He plopped himself on it and closed his eyes, hoping to catch a quick nap.

Silence quickly filled the room and only the typing sounds that she was making could be heard.

“Ah, I finally finished a week worth of work,” she mumbled after saving the documents that she needed in the laptop. She pulled herself away with the chair as she left enough room for her legs to stretch. She stretched her arms and let out a soft yawn. It was already evening.

She glanced over and saw Dazai’s peaceful sleeping face. She smiled thinking that he looked so good. She slowly stood up and walked towards him. She stopped in front of his face and crouched down on her knees to be at his level. Her eyes were studying his features as her hand reached to gently brush away a few strands of hair covering his forehead. He quickly reacted by scrunching his eyes in sleep. She froze and thought that he would wake up and notice her.

She sighed in relief when his face relaxed back into his usual sleeping state.

She gulped as she leaned her head in forward, not paying attention to her brain practically screaming at her to stop. Her breath tingled his lips. She quickly pressed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and sat up trying to leave. She turned her back and tiptoed her way back to her desk when she heard his voice.

“Ah, don’t leave. After this surprise, you cannot just go away.”  Dazai’s voice filled her ears and made her heart stop.

She couldn’t turn around, not after what she had done.

“At least show me your face. It’s unfair that you got to see mine, but I don’t.”

She obeyed and turned to face him. He sat straight on the couch and patted the empty spot next to him.

“Come here.” He softly said.

She slowly tried sitting next to him, but he couldn’t wait anymore and gently grabbed her hand. He pressed her body against his, in a warm embrace. His long arms secured her flush against his chest.

“Thank you for your affection. I think it was very brave of you to do this. Although, it took the joy from my side.” He finished and softly placed his hands on her shoulders making her look into his eyes.

He leaned in forward.

“Therefore, I shall take my revenge now.” He whispered against her lips. Dazai chuckled as he went in and kissed her lips.

The electric feeling spreading inside her body from the surprise reaction was not good for her heart.

She gently grabbed him by the coat to support herself. He smiled into the kiss and tangled his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss.

She finally closed her eyes and started enjoying the kiss, as she reacted fast, earning another smile from Dazai.

When they broke the kiss, he looked at her with genuine and loving eyes.

“I don’t think it was a good idea to hide my feelings all this time. Though, you might have already seen right through me.” he admitted as he used the back of his hand to caress her burning cheek.

Her eyes widened.

“Dazai! I like you too!” she exclaimed taking his hands into hers.

He blinked twice and then started laughing. Small tears escaped his eyes as he wiped them away with his fingers. He sighed, inhaling some air before he opened his eyes and looked at her with a gentle expression.

“Ah, my dear, you are truly amazing. Alright, let’s start this lovely relationship between us, shall we?”

She nodded and smiled at him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. It was his turn to get flustered.

He touched the spot she had kissed.

“My dear, I’m afraid that you had mistaken the correct spot to kiss. Let me guide you.” he said as he leaned in to capture her lips in a burning kiss. His tongue gently explored and played with hers and his hands softly moved up and down her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as she leaned in deeper.

Suddenly they fell on the couch on Dazai’s back. She quickly pulled away and wanted to apologize for startling him, but Dazai shushed her by tilting his head and kissing her.

“Keep surprising me like this as much as you want, dear.” Dazai smiled at her and hugged her against his chest as she was sitting on top of him, enjoying the quiet evening in the empty office.


End file.
